The Accident
by IrishGabi
Summary: Aria and Ezra have never been more in Love. But when the accident happens and Aria's world starts falling apart will Ezra be able to save her?
1. The accident

**A/N: So this is my second fanfic and i think im finally getting the hang of things. This is just a few short paragraphs that set up the story so if you guys are liking where its heading ill continue. Please READ and REVIEW!**

Ezra Fitz hovered over yet another essay, circling commas, misspelled words, and other grammatical errors. It was just the start of the second semester, yet somehow he was already behind on his grading. He let out a deep sigh as his eyes fell on the large stack of papers he had yet to even glance at. After reading through his current essay a few times he jotted down a satisfactory grade in his records and moved on to the next. He stopped at the thesis statement, it was nowhere near complete, and the rest of the paper was no better. He set it aside with frustration, was he asking too much of these kids? He was teaching a college class now and even back at Rosewood there was a greater effort than what he was looking at now. Half of his old AP class could probably come to Hollis and do better than these students, well Aria sure could. He closed his eyes, Aria, it seemed like he couldn't go more than ten minutes without some memory of her dancing through his brain. He picked the essay up again, this was why he was doing all of this. He took the job at Hollis for her, and if it meant them having a chance, he would do anything.

Two hours and seven essays later Ezra was due for a break. He pulled himself off of his worn leather couch and scooped up the remaining papers scattered around his coffee table slipping them into his brown antique briefcase Aria had gotten him as a present for his first day at Hollis. As Ezra dropped the papers in he smiled to himself as he pulled out a small folder from the inside flap. He ran his fingers over the edge and opened it, his eyes flickered over everything crammed into the folder. Another smile covered his face, he found himself looking inside this folder everyday; it made him miss Aria a little less. Sometimes he'd read the poems he'd written her, or some of her short stories, or he'd just glance at his only picture of the two of them. He pulled the picture out of the inside flap, they looked so ridiculous in those paper bags, but he cherished that picture so much. This picture gave him hope, hope that one day he'd have millions of pictures with her.

Ezra fell asleep thinking about that picture. Which turned into dreams with more and more of their memories, but suddenly a loud ringing noise pulled Ezra out of his thoughts. His eyes shot open and he staggered to his kitchen to grab his phone. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Aria's name flash across the screen.

"Aria. Hey" he answered picking it up on the last ring.

An unfamiliar voice replied back, "Hello, is this Ezra?"

Ezra rubbed his head with confusion, "Wait who is this?"

"This is Mary Watson, I'm a nurse at Rosewood General."

Ezra's breathing picked up, "Hospital? Wait, why are you calling me from a hospital?"

Mary took a long pause, "There's been an accident."

**So what do you think? Please review!**

**Gabi**


	2. the truth revealed

**_A/N: Because of the requests i uploaded the second chapter tonight! Please please review! It motivates me to update faster._**

_Ezra's breathing picked up, "Hospital? Wait, why are you calling me from a hospital?"_

_Mary took a long pause, "There's been an accident." _

Ezra froze. He could feel every muscle in his body tighten. Thousands of scenarios were running through his head all in the few moments he stood motionless in his kitchen.

"Ezra?" the nurse's voice snapped him back to reality.

He wiped a tear from his eye, "What happened?"

Mary sighed, "Listen, all I can tell you is she was involved in a car accident and is now in the ICU waiting for surgery."

Ezra cringed, he broke down. As the phone slipped from his hand and shattered against the linoleum, his heart shattered as well. What if Aria didn't make it? He stopped himself, he couldn't think like that. He wouldn't. As he wiped the tears from his eyes he walked over to his coffee table picking up his keys. He had to be closer to her. He needed to see her. As he turned to walk through the door he snatched their picture from the folder and placed it in his jacket pocket.

As the automatic doors "whooshed" open and Ezra ran through frantically not exactly knowing where he was going, but hoping his feet would somehow take him to her. After ten minutes of running around aimlessly he stumbled through a large door with the letters ICU above it. He practically jogged to the front desk. He leaned against the countertop for support.

"I'm here for Aria," he panted trying to regain his breath.

The small woman in front of him furrowed her brow, "Excuse me?"

"Aria, Aria Montgomery. I was told she was here. Can I see her?"

"I'm sorry sir I'm afraid not."

"Please! I need to see her! You don't understand… please," he practically begged

She cleared her throat, "I'm sorry but it's not allowed. Visitors aren't permitted into the patient's rooms and…" she ran her finger down a large chart on a bright pink plastic clipboard, "She should already be in surgery by now."

"Surgery? Is she, is she going to be okay?" the tears began to well up in his eyes.

Her face turned warm, "We have our best doctor working on her, she's in good hands."

He gave her a slight nod and then paused for a long moment, "What happened to her?"

"I can only disclose that to family member, im sorry."

He shook his head, the tears spilling onto his cheeks, "I may not be family, but Aria, she's the love of my life. When I got that phone call everything inside me fell apart; because… if I loose her… What do I have to live for anymore?"

The woman stared at him for a long time. She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Alright, all I know is she was involved in a car accident, she was with her family. They ran a red light and were T-boned in the middle of the intersection. The car she was in skid and then went of the road running into a tree. Her father suffered a few minor injuries and her brother… Mike has a few broken ribs and a fractured leg." She took a deep breath, "But Aria, because of where she was in the car, she's pretty beaten up. I heard some nurses talking about internal bleeding… but I don't know all the damage. When she gets out of surgery and the doctors tell the family I'm sure they'll let you know the exact details."

Ezra felt like he was going to shrivel up and die right there. _Internal bleeding? _That was bad, but the not knowing that was worse. He gave the woman a quiet thank you and slumped into one of the hard metal chair in the ICU's waiting room.

A few hours later Ezra finally regained enough strength to get out of the chair. He had to clear his mind of all the heartbreaking thought that seemed on-loop in his brain. He pushed through the heavy doors of the ICU and searched for a coffee machine. As he founded the corner he heard an unfamiliar voice calling a very familiar name.

"Byron! A word." With that Ezra ducked back behind the corner.

"Of course Officer." Byron said slurring his words.

"I'm sorry for tonight's events Byron, but we have some matters at hand we need to adhere to."

"Of course." Byron said settling into the chair next to Officer Wilden.

"At the scene of the accident you were given a breathalyzer, it registered as twice the legal limit." Wildon said sternly.

"I can handle my alcohol, young man." Byron shot back.

"That's beside the point. It's illegal to drive with a blood alcohol level that high, and eye witnesses stated just before you ran the red light your car was swerving down the road."

Byron pulled in his chest, "What are you implying?"

"What I am implying, Mr. Montgomery is this; one: you were driving impaired, two: you ran that red light, hit another car, and lost control, three: crashed, and four: endangered the lives of civilians, and your own family."

Byron began to stand, "I don't have to listen to this."

Wilden got up from his chair and began to raise his voice, "Well listen to this! Aria is in the ICU because you drove drunk! She's getting surgery right now. Mike has several broken bones, and just imagine what could have happened to Ella if she were in the car."

Byron shook his head, "this doesn't concern you Wilden!"

Wilden grabbed Byron's arm, "You committed a crime, a DUI. If you weren't suffering from a concussion I would arrest you but doctors want you to stay overnight."

Byron shook Wilden off and walked away, "Screw you!"

Ezra sank down against the wall he was hiding behind. How could Byron do this? How could he get behind the wheel knowing he was drunk with his children in the car? How could he not even care that Aria was in surgery? He just shook it off like it was nothing, like running a stop sign. This was Aria's life, and it could end because of this heartless man. Her own father. Ezra pulled himself off the hospital floor and stormed down the hallway looking for Byron. In all his frustration he ran right into one of the doctors.

"Oh, Pardon me." A proper voice range out over Ezra.

"Oh its alright my fault, wait do I know you?" Ezra asked confused.

"It's Ezra right? I'm Wren you're good friends with the Montgomerys right?""

Ezra cracked a smile, "Yes, um friends."

"What are you doing here?" Wren asked studying a tired and worn out Ezra.

"I'm waiting for Aria to come out of the ICU."

"Ah, yes I saw her being brought in. You must have a very close relationship with her." Wren said innocently.

Ezra shot him a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well when she was being brought in the nurses were trying to calm her down, but she just kept screaming your name."

Ezra showed a slight smile and then the pain shot his heart again. That was why the nurse had called on Aria's phone. She needed him just as much as he needed her.

Wren noted Ezra's pause, "Well I've got to finish my rounds, talk to you later, and give my regards to Aria."

"I will." Ezra turned back towards the ICU, he would deal with Byron later, he needed to see Aria when she got out of surgery.

As he walked back into the waiting room someone in the distance shot up from a seat. "What are you doing here?" they spat.

**Well, a lot went down this chapter and you guys finally got some information! Please review!**

**Gabi**


	3. the ICU

**_A/N: Well Holy Fitz! Over 30 reviews! You guys are literally the sweetest! I got so excited I just had to go home and finish this chapter for ya'll! Well here's chapter 3 hope you like it! Oh and please review! It makes me want to write this so much more.. and post it quicker (hint hint)_**

_As he walked back into the waiting room someone in the distance shot up from a seat. "What are you doing here?" they spat. _

Ezra stopped in his tracks. "Byron…"

"I said what are you doing here?" Byron demanded as he stomped to face Ezra.

"I'm here for Aria; I'll always be here for Aria."

"We'll I don't want you here, you need to leave!" Byron began to yell as he closed in on Ezra.

"I'm not going anywhere Byron, she needs me." Ezra answered beginning to stand up for himself.

"She needs you? She needs you? You are sick! Don't you see what you're doing? You've gotten' her so brainwashed even you believe it! _You're not good for her_. Leave!" Byron whispered condescendingly, not two inches from Ezra's face.

Byron's warm, drunken breath made Ezra's skin crawl, and the anger Ezra possessed earlier began to resurface. "_I'm not good for her? _Do you realize where we are Byron? The hospital! Aria is in surgery right now, my Aria, she broken and bleeding, and… and you caused it!"

Byron staggered back a step not expecting such a sudden outburst, his eyes alarmed. After a few moments Byron's eyes glazed over with rage and he heaved forward forcing his left fist smack against Ezra's jaw. A grunt escaped Ezra's lips as Byron's fist collided hard against him sending a searing pain down his body.

Ezra closed his eyes, his hand shooting up to cup his now bruised flesh. He heard a small scream in the distance as the nurse he had spoken to earlier ran up to him. "Oh my god! Sir, are you alright?" Mary grabbed Ezra's arm and he flickered his eyes open taking in the scene unfolding in front of him.

Two burley guards had Byron pinned against the far wall in the waiting room. The younger, slightly smaller guard pulled Byron's hand behind his back and zip-tied them together. In an instant the guards yanked him off the wall and pushed him towards the exit door. Ezra's eyes met Byron's, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ARIA!" Then the exit doors pushed open and then they were gone. Mary squeezed Ezra's arm, and he turned to finally acknowledge her presence; he gave her a once over. She couldn't have been older than 23, her light blue scrubs hung loosely against her pale, petite body, and her light brown hair was tied into a loose bun. Her dark green eyes seemed warm but hinted a mixture of confusion and worry. As she brushed a piece of hair off her face she let go of Ezra's arm, "What happened?"

"Well," Ezra rubbed his hand lightly against his jaw and winced in pain, "That was Aria's dad."

"Aria," her eyes darted to the small door that led inside the Intensive Care Unit.

Ezra nodded his head, "Yeah, that Aria."

"What got him so worked up?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Well, he doesn't exactly approve of our relationship, it's not exactly a… um… conventional one."

"Well that's not right, he can't just hit you because he doesn't approve." she raised her hands and put air quotes on the word approve, Ezra noted her dark black nail polish.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess he has his reasons."

Mary shook her head, "It doesn't matter what his reasons are, he doesn't have to avert to violence, you seem sweet, I cant imagine him not approving of you and Aria."

"There's a lot you don't know…" Ezra said quietly and began to walk towards the seats.

"Wait a second," Mary turned and walked through a small door near the vending machine, she returned a few minutes later with an icepack, an Advil, and a bottle of water, "Here."

He gave her a small smile and went to sit down, "Thank you."

A loud crash of thunder awoke Ezra form his nap. He glanced down at his watch rubbing his eyes 3:15 AM. A long yawn escaped his lips, he stretched his limbs and looked around the room, a two people had trickled in while he was passed out, and they seemed to have had the same idea. He pulled out his iPhone and with a few taps he opened up To Kill a Mockingbird and began reading it for what must've been the hundredth time. He was pulled out of his book with the sound of the heavy entrance door screeching open. A kid, probably fifteen strode in on crutches and limped towards the front desk, Mary had left a few hours ago, an old grey-haired woman taking her place. "Is Aria Montgomery out of surgery yet?" the boy asked. Ezra's eyes shot up, and he suddenly realized who it was. Mike. The woman checked a few charts, "They should have her out shortly." she said in a shakey voice. "Okay, I'll wait here for her." Mike turned to sit in the waiting room and he froze when he saw Ezra in front of him. "?"

Ezra cleared his throat, "Hi Mike." He let a half-smile cross his lips, but retracted it quickly. Mike walked to Ezra, "You're here for Aria." Mike said more as a statement than a question. Ezra nodded cautiously and Mike sat down next to Ezra laying his crutches beside him. They sat quietly for a long time.

"I'm sorry," Mike blurted out. Ezra looked at him confused. "For punching you. It was…it's just I saw where it was heading, and I just didn't want my dad doing anything crazy."

Ezra sighed and rubbed his jaw, "Too late."

Mike turned to look at Ezra seeing his jaw and realizing what he meant, "Did my dad…" Ezra ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, he did… you Montgomery men have a nice hook," he turned to mike and smiled.

Mike let out a small laugh, "Well, I'm still sorry."

Ezra smiled again, "Its alright, you were just doing what you thought was right, protecting your sister."

"Ezra?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really love her?"

Ezra took a long deep breath, "Yes, I do. More than anything."

Mike took in Ezra's answer, "She does too, I can tell… And I know my dad can't see that, but I just want you to know that I get it now. What I mean is. I see the way she looks at you, and I don't really know why I believe you, just something tells me what you guys have is nothing like what my dad thinks it is."

Ezra patted mike shoulder, "You have no idea what that means to me."

"Montgomery?"

Mike and Ezra turned to the doctor standing in the doorway of the ICU. They both stood up and Ezra handed Mike his crutches. "Yes?" Mike questioned as they reached the doctor.

"Aria's out of surgery."

**Ahhh! She's out of surgery! What do you guys think will happen next? Oh and Mike ships ezria!**

**Gabi**


	4. Aria

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay first off I'm reuploading this chapter because i accidently uploaded the wrong file! But i finally realised it, so this is the actual chapter 4. It's basically the same chapter, so if you already read you might just want to skim through so chapter five doesnt't totally confuse you. **

**and heres the origional A/N: Well, here's chapter 4. I'm so sorry for taking so long I've just been super busy. I was in a musical and we had rehearsal all week, and shows all weekend and i just had no time. I'm back now though and i'm almost done with chapter 5 so be expecting an update soon. As always, I hope you like it and please REVIEW.**

"_Aria's out of surgery."_

Ezra's breathing hitched, suddenly the room seemed like a sauna. Tiny beads of sweat collected across his forehead; he reached his hand up slowly across his face waiting for someone to say something. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence, "Is she okay?" Ezra let out in a quick breath.

The doctor readjusted his light blue scrubs, "From what we can tell she should recover from all of her injuries, while the surgery did run longer than expected, there weren't any major complications. We've put her in a single room and assigned a nurse to check-in frequently, just as a precautionary measure." Ezra took a moment to process what he was just told. There were no major complications. She was going to recover. Ezra breathed a sigh of relief, "Can we see her?"

"Well, because she just got out of surgery I think it would be best if only one person came in a t a time, as not to overwhelm her. So, Mike if you'd like to go see your sister Ill show you to her room."

Mike nodded and began walking towards the exit door with the doctor. Ezra swallowed hard, the rational part of his mind understood that Mike was Aria's brother air-go he deserved to see her, but Ezra wasn't thinking rationally. All he could wrap his brain around was Aria, and that if he had to sit in this waiting room a minute longer knowing he was only a few yards from her, he was going to loose it. When Ezra looked up he saw Mike stop in his tracks and turn to face the doctor, "I think he needs to see her first."

The doctor studied Ezra, then turned his attention back to Mike, "You sure?"

Ezra and Mike locked eyes and Mikes lips formed the smallest, most sincere smile, "Yeah, I'm sure. It's what she would want"

Ezra stood there, shocked. He couldn't even begin to explain what he was feeling. What Mike had done meant more to him than he would ever know, he wasn't just letting him see Aria, he was accepting what Ezra and Aria had, and that gave Ezra hope. Hope that somehow this was a sign that everything was going to be alright. Ezra wrapped an arm around Mike, "Thank you Mike, thank you."

The doctor led Ezra through the large set of double doors where they made there way down a long narrow hallway, Ezra studied the room number of each door they passed, _323, 324, 325_, and then they stopped. Ezra stood in front of small wooden door, there was a large plate in the center of the door that read _326_, this was where Aria was, and now so was he.

"Here you are Ezra, she should be waking up shortly. I have to make my rounds but I'll be back in a while to check on her," he shook Ezra's hand and took on down the hallway.

Ezra grasped the cold metal doorknob in his hand, pausing for a moment to brace himself for what his eyes would soon see, and with the slow turn of his wrist the wooden door inched open and he stepped inside. He took the few steps over the threshold to the bed Aria was sprawled on taking notice to the machines that beeped at a steady pace and the various IVs that ran into Aria's petite body. He was now standing over her, letting his eyes adjust to the sight; Aria's thick auburn brown locks covering the pillow, her skin lacking color, the bruises that covered her arms, the stitches, the cast, she looked so _broken. _Ezra pulled a chair beside her bed and sunk into it, he took a few long deep breaths and then let his eyes fall on her again. Her hand felt so lifeless grasped in his, he couldn't bottle up all these emotions any longer and he broke out into a silent sob until he felt a small twitch emerge from the hand he was grasping. All at once the slow beeping of the machines attached to Aria seemed to every-so-slightly pick up speed. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and grasped her hand tighter, "Aria? Aria can you hear me?" he pleaded. He felt another twitch from her hand. "Aria, please."

For what must've only been a millisecond Aria's eyes fluttered open, only to close again. Ezra froze unsure of what he was supposed to do next, he rubbed the pad of his thumb against the palm of her hand and began to sing quietly,

"Happiness is just outside my window

Would it crash blowing 80-miles an hour?

Or is happiness a little more like knocking

On your door, and you just let it in?

Happiness feels a lot like sorrow

Let it be, you can make it come or go

But you are gone- not for good but for now

Gone for now feels a lot like gone for good-"

"Ezra…" her voice was shaky, barely audible. His eyes met with hers, his reoccurring tears almost resurfacing, "Aria." He brought his head, just inches from her face and pressed his lips lightly against hers, "I was so worried." he whispered. Aria snapped her eyes closed tightly, "I thought, I thought I was never going to see you again Ezra. When they pulled me out of the car there was so much blood… I panicked, I needed you." the tears began to break through her tightly closed eyes and slide down her cheeks. Ezra pressed his thumb lightly against her and wiped them away, "Hey, I'm right here, look at me, I'm right here." Aria opened her eyes again and grasped Ezra's hand holding on tight, just waiting for him to be ripped away from her. They remained like that for a while, Ezra waiting for Aria to regain full consciousness, just watching her contently until there was a knock at the door and the doctor Ezra had spoken to earlier walked into the small room. "Hello Ezra, and Aria, hello I'm Dr. Collins, how's your pain?"

Aria readjusted on her bed lifting her head an inch, "It's not too bad, I am really cold though." Ezra knew she was lying, with every inch she moved he saw her wince in pain.

"Well, there are some painkillers in your system, I can prescribe you something if the pain becomes worse, and I'll ask the nurse for a few more blankets. Anyways, the reason I came in is I would like you to, when you're ready of course, take a quick walk down the hallway and back. We always like patients to get out of bed as soon as possible, it just helps your stress and us to keep track of your recovery process."

Ezra nodded, "Can I go with her?"

"Of course, I was about to suggest that. Just whenever Aria feels ready is fine with me. I've got to go check on a few things and I'll send a nurse in later to change out her IVs."

When Dr. Collins left Aria began slowly inching up into a sitting position, holding her breath as she did so. She furrowed her brow and bit down hard on her lip; proving Ezra's earlier prediction that her pain was far worse than what she had told the doctor. "Aria, maybe you should be resting right now."

"You heard what the doctor said, I need to get up and walk around." She said slowly as she pushed her back against one of the pillows.

"He said when you're ready, and I just think maybe-"

"Ezra I'm walking down that hallway, are you helping me or not?" she said ripping the blankets off her body and beginning to slide towards the side of bed. Ezra's eyes scanned her body, her left leg wrapped in a long thick bandage, with the exposed flesh on both her legs a purple-ish tinted color from all of the bruising. She was broken, how was she being so strong when he was crumbling just looking at her? He shook away his worried thoughts and looked back into Aria's eyes. A faint, forced smile appeared on his face, "Okay, okay, god you're stubborn." He wasn't sure how long this strong-front Aria had would last, but when the pain finally too great to bear he needed to be there, he need to be the one who was strong.

They began walking down the long narrow hallway, Aria had her arm wrapped over Ezra's shoulders and he had a hand placed on the small of her back for support. They slowly inched past three rooms, "You okay?" Ezra asked glancing down at Aria's strained face. "Yeah, I'm.. I'm fine," that was a lie. The truth was, Aria had been out of breath before they had even made it out the door of her room. With each step her legs felt heavier and heavier, her breathing became erratic, and her vision started to blur. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly, but the dizziness had just increased. Aria began putting all her weight on Ezra, "Aria, are you alright? Should we turn back?" Her whole body began to sway until her eyes drifted shut and she collapsed into his arms. "Aria! Help! Somebody help!"

**So what do you guys think will happen next? Leave a review and let me know.**


	5. Revelations

_****_**Well I'm back! I'm so sorry for taking this long to update, there's just been so much stuff happening. I had another play at school and then when I finally finished this chapter my internet was down! Everything's good now and here is Chapter 5! I know most of you probably skip the authors note and just go onto the chapter but if you're still reading i just want to thank you guys for all the review, and alerts and all that jazz. I especially want to thank Rachel for being so sweet and finally getting me to update. Well thank you guys so much!**

_Aria began putting all her weight on Ezra, "Aria, are you alright? Should we turn back?" Her whole body began to sway until her eyes drifted shut and she collapsed into his arms. "Aria! Help! Somebody help!"_

Ezra sat motionless on the edge of Aria's empty hospital bed, fighting for consciousness. While he wanted nothing more than to soothe his sleep deprived body, he wouldn't dare close his eyes and relive the scene that had unfolded in the hallway just outside the room's door. Even as he blinked, small flickers of it passed through his mind; Aria collapsing against his body, sinking down to her knees and pressing her body against his, screaming. He pushed his eyes open again, and pointed his attention towards the door, "Soon Dr. Collins will walk in and explain in some drawn-out medical term that Aria is perfectly fine, and it was something to do with the medication they had given her." he thought to himself. Ezra began to pray, he prayed more in those few moments than he had in his lifetime, praying for Aria, praying that this was all some type of dream, that soon he would wake up and find Aria at the door with Chinese food and some old foreign movie neither of them had seen, and even praying for someone, anyone to walk through that door and give him just a glimmer of hope. Not a second later it was as if his prayers were answered, as the small metal doorknob began to turn and the door pushed open quickly. A distraught Mike quickly appeared in the doorway, "Ezra," Mike looked exhausted, with thick black circles on the underside of his eyes, "Can I come in?"

Ezra straightened himself on the bed and rubbed his eyes wearily, "Of course Mike."

Ezra watched as Mike limped into the small, cramped room and made his way towards the chair Ezra had sat in earlier. Mike cleared his throat, and Ezra studied him closely, fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white against his tanned skin; with eyes glassed over like he had just been crying. "Have you been by yourself this whole time?" Ezra asked. Mike nodded slowly. "Where are Ella and Byron?" Ezra questioned.

"I talked to my mom when we first arrived at the hospital, she's been in Iceland the last two days tying up some loose ends with the property we owned there, she told me she would be on the next flight down here," Mike paused and drew in his breath slowly, "and my dad, well Officer Wilden took him into custody or something a few hours ago. No one will tell me anything else. I don't know what to do, who to talk to about Aria. I don't even know what happened to her. This is all my fault." Mike whispered as he dropped his head in his hands.

"What's your fault Mike?"

"I should be the one in surgery right now, not Aria. If I had just sat in the front seat like I was supposed to, but she was just so persistent. I guess somehow she knew." Mike spoke almost frantically.

"You're not making sense Mike. What happened in that car?"

"Aria promised to go and watch my lacrosse game but her car wouldn't start so my dad dropped us off. When he came to pick us up he seemed- I don't know, a little off I guess. I went back to the field to get my stuff and when I got back to the car Aria was fighting with my dad; she was beginning him to let her drive but he just started screaming at her to get in the car. She didn't move though, just stood by the drivers side telling my dad to get out of the car. After a few minutes he was just kept screaming at her and she finally gave up and walked around to the other side. I went to go sit in the passenger seat, but she told me to get in the back. I ended up sitting in the seat behind my dad and sticking in my iPod as soon as we left the school. I didn't think much of the few slurred words and the swerving in the moment, but it makes so much sense now. We were almost home when we passed that intersection, not moments later this big SUV slammed into the passenger side of the car. All I could hear was the sound of metal crunching, shattering glass, and then screams, Aria's screams, and maybe my own. It all happened so fast; I only remember glimpses after that." Mike finally looked up tears streaming down his face. Ezra held his breath, he couldn't cry right now, this was one of the times he needed to be strong, strong for Aria, and now… strong for Mike.

The second hand on the clock above the door quietly clicked to a steady rhythm, Ezra glanced at it once again, 5:43 am. Mike had finally fallen asleep around 5:00 leaving Ezra alone to his thoughts. He leaned against the chair he had traded Mike for and pulled out the folded picture from his jacket pocket. His thumb traced circles along the picture and he closed his eyes imaging Aria, imagining this had never happened. He slowly slipped into sleep, the picture still clutched in his hands.

Ezra lifted his heavy eyes slowly and scanned the room, his eyes fell on the now Empty bed and Ezra pulled himself off the chair to search for Mike. As he walked towards the door the sound of two familiar voices wafted through paper-thin walls.

"Everything's going to be fine Mike, Aria's going to be fine." Ella's voice sobbed.

"But what if it's not that simple. What if we're not a match?"

"Mike, the odds of that are slim and if not-" the faint sound of a ringing phone filled the air.

"Hello- Byron, Byron I spoke with the doctors and the officers involved with Aria's case. Do you hear me, Aria's case! This is now a police investigation, because you put our children's lives at risk! How can you dare call me and ask to bail you out? I can't even talk to you Byron. I can't handle this right now. How could you do this?" Ella's sobs filled the air once more as the phone thudded to the ground. Ezra leaned against the bed unsure of what to do. Footsteps echoed down the hall and the small doorknob opened allowing Ella and Mike to step in. Ella's face showed such a variety of emotions Ezra froze where he was afraid any movement would set her off. "How did you get in here?"

She said slowly, emotionless. Ezra's mouth slowly opened, "I- I"

Mike stepped forward, "I did."

A look of betrayal wore on Ella's face, "How could you let him in here?" she whispered to Mike. He walked in Ezra's direction, "Because, she needed him. You weren't here when all this happened, but he was. I love you mom, but I love Aria too, and I needed to do everything I could to soothe some of her pain. Ezra did that, they love each other."

Ella rubber her face with her hands breathing in and out, "Leave." She looked up at Ezra and spoke again, "Leave." Her voice was rough and shaky.

"Mom!" Mike protested.

Ezra slowly rose from the bed and put a hand on Mike's shoulder, "It's okay Mike, I'm leaving." Mike's face was etched with confusion but he didn't say another word, just walked Ezra walk out the door.

Ezra somewhat understood why Ella was reacting the way she was. This whole situation was a lot to handle and the fact Byron was to blame was probably devastating to her. He didn't want to do anything that would add any stress to Ella, and he needed to respect her wishes but he couldn't just leave Aria. He had promised her he'd always be here and that was promise he intended on keeping.

It was now the early afternoon and Ezra had been wandering aimlessly around the hospital not having the willpower to leave Aria. As he rounded a corner to return back to the waiting room he had set-up camp in he ran directly into a nurse, scattering files all over the green tiled floors. He lunged down and scooped the files in his arms, "I'm so sorry- Mary?"

"It's Ezra right?" She took the files from his hands and straightened he scrubs on her body. "Are you looking for the lab to get tested?"

He gave her a confused expression, "What?"

"I heard the lab was trying to test everyone for matches today so they could see if her name needed to be put on the donor list." she said assuming Ezra knew the situation. His heart sank, she was talking about Aria, and a donor list. What had happened to her? He knew what he was about to do was wrong but if he didn't he feared he would never have another chance, "Right, yes that's what I'm looking for. Could you show me to the lab?" She smiled sweetly at him and let him down the hall towards a large, heavy metal door, "It's right in there." she pointed and turned back down the hallway. Ezra knocked lightly on the door which made a low ding and minutes later a man, about Ezra's age, dresses in black pants and a white lab coat opened the door allowing Ezra in. "Hi, I'm doctor Olsen what can I do for you?" he asked as he walked further into the large room.

"I'm here for the um testing, to see if I'm a compatible donor for Aria Montgomery." he said quietly. "Right, so were going to need to draw a sample of blood and do a process called HLA typing." he said as he typed a few things into his laptop. "What exactly is HLA typing?" Ezra asked trying to get more information about Aria. "Well, it's a type of tissue typing, basically I need to identify specific antigens, genetic markers, on white blood cells. If a high percent of your antigens match, and your blood types are compatible you'll be considered an eligible kidney donor."

"Kidney donor? That's what Aria needed, a new kidney?" Ezra thought to himself. What if he wasn't a match, or her parents, or her brother? What happens then? Ezra took a seat next to the doctor, "Has her family been tested?" Doctor Olsen scanned a few charts, "The mother and brother have been, umm Mike had a zero percent HLA match and Ella's was only forty-three percent. It is possible for Ella to be a donor, but the odds of Aria's body rejecting the kidney are very likely." Ezra's heart began to beat out of his chest, a forty-three percent match wasn't very reassuring. He prayed somehow he could help her. He had to be a match. "You ready?" Doctor Olsen asked ripping a new needle out of it's sterile package. Ezra rolled up his sleeve and layed his arm on the table, "Yes, let's do this."

**Were you guys expecting that? Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also i'm thinking about having a set day each week i update so i don't end up leaving you hanging for weeks so just let me know if you have a day you think is best. Love you guys!**

** -Gabi**


	6. Decisions

**Well, here's chapter 6! So, this is what I've decided: I will be uploading this story every Tuesday! I'm really going to try to stick to this schedule so I won't have you guys waiting weeks for an update! So here it is I hope you enjoy. I'm really loving this chapter and feel free to review and tell me what you think. **

It had been nearly two weeks since Aria's kidney's had failed, which meant the Montgomery family had practically moved into the hospital. With Aria now on the donor list their days consisted of paperwork, medical tests, health screenings, and of course dialysis. Aria was set up in a large room with rows and rows of blue reclining chairs, similar to what she was sprawled in now. She was now approaching hour two of her dialysis treatment, skimming through To Kill a Mockingbird to keep her occupied. Ella tiptoed down the narrow row of chairs and settled in the one to the right to Aria, "How you feeling?"

"Fine," Aria stated bluntly, not bothering to look up.

"Aria, I know you're angry, but I'm doing what's best for you right now." Ella said matter-of-factly.

Aria creased the page of her book and set it to the side, finally looking up at Ella, "What's best for me? If you knew what was best for me Ezra would be here right now. Don't pretend you're doing this for me, because I've tried to explain, but you won't even listen."

"Aria, right now is not the time to discuss this," Ella said a bit quieter glancing at the few other people in the room.

"Not the right time? There's never going to be a right time is there, because there's never a time you want to listen! If you wanted what was best you'd listen, is that so hard- to just listed to me?" Aria's voiced cracked.

"Aria I-"

"Mrs. Montgomery?" a nurse called from the entry door.

"Yes?" Ella questioned pulling her eyes from Aria.

"Doctor Olsen needed to speak to you; is now a good time?"

Ella sighed and looked back at Aria, "We'll talk later." She pushed herself from the chair and headed towards the nurse who led her into Doctor Olsen's office.

"Ella, please, sit." he said with his usual friendly tone. Ella took the few steps from the door to his desk and sunk into the navy blue chair opposite him. "What's this about?" Ella asked nervously. Dr. Olsen smiled, "Nothing to worry about, all good news, I promise."

Ella relaxed in her seat waiting for the doctor to elaborate. "Well," he took a breath, "We've found a donor for Aria." Ella stared at him awestruck, "What are you saying? You told me finding a donor could take years."

Doctor Olsen scooted his chair forward, "Which is true, but you see we had a donor step forward after you and Mike had been tested, and his initial typing and blood were a match. After discovering this we began a series of laboratory and X-ray tests, as well as an EKG, as to allow us to screen for kidney function, liver function, hepatitis, heart disease, lung disease and past exposure to viral illness. Urine testing was also done to make sure that the donor's kidney's functions normally. In addition, results from any routine annual health maintenance tests and any other necessary medical clearance for pre-existing conditions was done and submitted to the living donor team for review. The donor met with a surgeon and completed a psychosocial evaluation with a clinical social worker as well. The results were released late last night and reviewed by a multidisciplinary committee who decided this donor able to safely proceed with the donation."

Ella stared blankly at the Doctor as she slowly processed what he was explaining to her, "So in layman's terms you're saying Aria is having the transplant." Ella said tears welling in her eyes.

Doctor Olsen smiled, "Yes, I'd like to schedule it for Tuesday, is that alright?"

Ella nodded immediately, "Yes, of course."

"Good, well that'll be all then. I'm sure you want to tell Aria the good news."

Ella gave the doctor a smile and began walking towards the door, "Oh I almost forgot, who's the donor? I'd really like to thank them."

"They've asked to stay anonymous. It seems Aria has a guardian angel watching over her."

Ella nodded reluctantly, "It would seem so."

"That will be three dollars and forty-five cents," said the young barista as she handed Ella her grandee espresso. Ella paid the young girl and began walking back to Aria's room for the night; they had decided she stay overnight due to her early morning surgery the next day. Her espresso almost fell to the ground as she climbed the stairs and spotted Byron directly ahead. Fuming, she threw her coffee into the closest bin and stomped towards him, "What are you doing here?"

Byron's face looked baffled, "What do you mean Ella? I came to see Aria before her surgery."

"No Byron! When I bailed you out I told you to stay away. You were to have the testing done and leave. How did you even know about the surgery?" her voice grew by the second.

"Does that really matter? I am her father, I have a right to be here." he said blankly.

"No, you don't have that right anymore. You were not acting as a _father_ when you got drunk, you were not acting as a _father_ when you allowed our children into the vehicle, and you were not acting as a _father_ when you decided that their safety, their lives didn't matter!" she screamed no longer caring who was watching.

"You don't know what happened that night! You don't understand." he rebutted.

"Then please Byron, explain to me how anything that could of happened dismisses what you did." her voice seethed with anger.

"After I dropped them off at Mike's game, I- I ran into Meredith," Byron said refusing to make eye-contact with Ella, "I ran into her in the square and she had her son with her, and she was asking for more money."

Ella's whole body tightened, "No," she whispered shaking her head, "What are you saying?"

Byron's jaw was tight, he struggled to get the next few words out, "Let me explain, Meredith has a son, his name is Tyler, and I'm the father."

A wave of emotions fell over Ella's face. Hot angry tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away quickly, "How could you?" she felt as if all the pain from originally discovering the affair was beginning to boil up again, only intensified. "How long have you known?"

Byron leaned against the cool stone wall and sunk to the floor, "She told me when she was pregnant, just before we left for Iceland."

Ella stood there looking down over Byron completely speechless. A tear ran down her cheek a dropped onto the dark floor, "Go on," she whispered.

"Well, I agreed to pay her child support, but wanted no other involvement in the baby's life; she understood and promised to never tell my family. When I saw her last week she demanded more money, I refused, and she threatened to tell you about Tyler. She gave me until the next week and I found the nearest bar."

Ella's head felt light, almost as if she would faint. Byron's words seemed jumbled and her brain fought to unscramble them, she took hollow breaths as her brain finally decoded what was being said to her, "You bastard. How could you think anything of what you've just told me would allow me to sympathies with you. This excuse, this list of awful mistakes you've given me doesn't explain what were discussing. How in god's name did you get so awfully drunk and still have the audacity to allow Aria and Mike in the car?"

"Ella, I had to! I couldn't think about everything that was happening, I needed to just numb it for a while." Byron pleaded.

"You couldn't deal with everything that was happening? Well look where that got us, look what we have to deal with now because you wanted a few hours of numbness." Ella screamed, her voice booming through the hallway.

"Just stop Ella, I needed a drink! I've needed a drink ever since this nightmare started."

Ella let out a sarcastic laugh, "Which nightmare are you referring to Byron? Because you seemed to have caused a lot!"

"Don't Ella, everything's been tense since we found out about Ezra! That's why I started drinking in the first place, don't you see what he's done? Don't you see how much he's ruined this family." Byron argued pulling himself from the floor closing in on Ella.

Ella gritted her teeth, "If anyone has ruined this family, it's you, and I cant have that anymore Byron, I just can't take it. Leave, leave this hospital, and leave this family."

"You don't mean this Ella, you don't" Byron whispered leaning against her.

Ella's hand shot up forcing a distance between them, "I've never meant anything more, this conversation, and this marriage is over."


	7. Transplant

**A/N: Hey guys well first of happy Pretty Little Liars day! I'm literally about to hyperventilate from excitement. I'm sorry for not updating last Tuesday but things just got so complicated. I was staying at my friend's house for a few night and i saved the story to a flash drive so I could upload on her computer but the flash drive wasn't compatible with something in her computer. So then i was going to upload when I got home but I had only saved the chapter on the flash drive and it wouldn't even open on my computer, i hate technology. Anyways, I rewrote this chapter and I've already written the next one which is my favorite one so far! I really wanted to put it in with this chapter but there's something that happens and i just think it needs its own chapter. So how about this: Because you guys are such amazing readers I will add the next chapter before Thursday, all you have to do is review. It would mean so much to me if every on of you reviewed, even something small. I love reading them. Okay sorry for the longer A/N, enjoy.**

Ella's index finger tapped impatiently on the dark wooden end table as she waited to hear news of when Aria would be brought down for surgery. She eased herself out of the old pilly hospital chair and placed herself slightly onto the head of Aria's bed, "How are you feeling?" she asked sweeping Aria's dull hair out of her face. Aria stared at her wearily, "I'm just nervous; they're running late with the surgery, what if something happened, what if the donor backed out, what do we do then? I can't be put on that waiting list, because that means I spend the rest of my life just waiting, and I don't want to live like that."

Ella stared down sympathetically at her daughter, "You just can't think like that, this operation is a blessing and everything will work out, somehow I just know."

Aria rubbed her sleep deprived eyes and threw her arms down against the bed, "Two hours! We've been sitting here for two hours just waiting for me to be taken down for anesthesia, and no one has walked through that door, you want to know why? Because no one wants to be the one to tell me I'm not getting the operation, that I might die." Ella shook her head, "No, stop it Aria," she kissed Aria's forehead and pushed herself from the bed, "I'm going to go find someone right now, I'm sure everything is fine." But that was a lie, in all reality Ella been restless all night about Aria's surgery, but she couldn't let Aria know that. She set down the hallway looking for one of the nurses who had been assigned to Aria's room, as she walked down yet another hallway of the Same Day Surgery Wing she finally spotted a familiar face. "Hi I'm Ella Montgomery, you were one of the nurses helping Aria weren't you?" she asked sternly a hint of annoyance ringing through due to the last two hours of doubt she had just endured. "Yes, well I just filled an IV for her but-" Ella cut her off, "Well good, because I have been waiting for two hours for Aria's surgery and not a single person has talked to me. I have no idea what's going on, and my daughter is just petrified and I haven't a thing to say to her!" Ella's temper had been a short fuse lately and it was being lit yet again. "Ma'am I'm sorry, I'm not one of the main people assigned to her surgery so I really wouldn't know." She said quietly, obviously thrown off from Ella's temper.

Ella sighed, hurt filling her eyes, "Look I'm sorry if I came off rude, it's just my daughter has been through hell these last few weeks and we finally had just a small piece of hope that we could fix things, fix her. She finally started believing that she wasn't just going to be a name on a hospital chart. I started seeing my old Aria again, and now she's doubting things even more than before. Please, I just need to know, I need to know if my daughter is having this transplant before I walk back into her room and look her in the eyes."

The nurse nodded her face relaxing with the traces of a smile spreading her face, "All I can do is check the computer and see if the donor has been admitted, or at least check the status of the surgery." Ella smiled, tears filling her eyes threatening to spill over, Thank you."

The nurse walked over to the front desk and began studying the computer, "Okay let's see, Montgomery- Aria was it?"

"Yes."

"Good, so her surgery was scheduled for seven-thirty this morning, there was a delay, um- yes here it is, the donor was checked in early that morning and— She was brought down to the operating room about an hour ago, and her surgery should take about two hours so Aria should be brought down fairly soon," she said glancing back at Ella smiling. Ella let out a breath she was unaware she had been holding in, "Thank-you, you'll never understand how much what you've just done means to me, I'll go tell Aria."

The nurse leaned over and grabbed Ella's hand giving it a light squeeze, "No problem, Aria's really lucky to have you as a mom." Ella simply smiled in response and walked back towards Aria's room.

Ella waited the next hour with Aria in a comfortable silence, just rubbing Aria's temples and braiding her hair in an attempt to calm her restless nerves. Finally after all the waiting there was a small knock at the door and Ella jumped to answer it. A petite nurse wheeled in an IV stand holding a legion of medical bags and tubing. Aria's studied the nurse as she stuck yet another needle in her arm. She watched as the colorless liquid snaked through the small tubing finally reaching where the needle and her skin collided. She swallowed the large lump that had settled in her dry throat, straining to push it down due to the lack of moisture in her mouth. A wave of emotions were pulsing through her body; the initial relief of knowing this was really happening was the first to surface, but by the moment the increasing fear of undergoing a major surgery was sending her body into shock. Her cheeks were flushed red and large beads of sweat were collecting on her forehead. The nurse must have sensed something because she leaned towards Aria and smiled sweetly, "Everything is going to go perfectly; you'll be awake and healthy before you know it." After the IVs were in place Aria was brought into the operating room and given anesthesia. Her eyes began to feel heavier and heavier by the second and within moment there was darkness.

Aria's ears were the first to awake from her anesthetic induced sleep; sure enough she heard the steady, familiar beeping of the heart monitor in her room. She layed there still, just listening to the beeping, the beeping that signaled she was alive. The glorious ringing in her ears signifying she had made it. After she had memorized every pitch of the machine she strained her eyes open, the light immediately blinding her and causing her to slam them shut in retaliation. She ever so slowly eased them open again allowing her pupils to adjust to the harsh industrial lighting. It took her a while before she could finally fully open her eyes. They drooped down soon after as she fought the urge to regain sleep. With all her strength she rammed her eyes open and they grazed the room. She was alone, a dim light shone through the only window to the left of her and she could just make out the small droplets of water that coasted down the screen. Her ears centered on the outside noise as her eyes divagated to the open door which exposed the familiar hallway she had been rolled down hours before. She fixed her eyes on the door and studied each person that passed intently. Her eyes were now becoming adjusted as she regained more consciousness and she could now make out each face more clearly.

She took a long blink almost allowing her body to engulf her into sleep before throwing them open once again. As she settled them back in the direction of the door her utter body froze. The only form of movement came from her eyes as she raked them up and down his body, storing mental pictures away in a file in the back of her mind. Her eyes bored into his, those unworldly blue orbs that always seemed to capture her in a sort of trance, she blinked away the salty tears that had begun to prickle in her eyes as she tried to choke out his name. Her gaze remained fixed on him, he was slumped over grasping an IV pole completely still in the doorway of her room. His jaw was clenched tight, and the small lines on his forehead knitted together, as they always did when he was over thinking something. Her eyes once again met with his, filled with want, yet he still remained at her door. She pleaded silently with him, she needed him. Abruptly his eyes fell from her's and a nurse a nurse appeared giving him support. He let his eyes meet her one last time and mouthed three simple words, "I love you," she shut her eyes, and when they opened moments later the hallway was empty, she was alone.

Tears streamed down Aria's cheeks soaking the crevices of her face, she licked her lips and quietly choked out his name, "Ezra.." it was just below a whisper and Aria new she needed to be louder if he would ever hear her. "Ezra." She said desperately clawing at the sheets in an attempt to pull her frail body up. Her body was convulsing and she couldn't see straight through the tears, "Ezra," she screamed, "Ezra please," she ripped the blankets from her feeble body and threw herself from the bed just landing on the floor. She ran towards the door and suddenly a searing pain shot through her arm. She grasped the limb and fell to the cold floor which sent shivers down her spine. She crouched down pulling her legs in and tucking her head down, her body rocking from the harsh cries, "Ezra, Ezra I need you." All at once a pair of warm arms engulfed Aria in a tight clasp. Her head shot up, "Ezra?"

"No, Aria it's Mike," he said soothingly rubbing her arms until he felt moisture, he lifted his hand, "Aria! You're covered in blood," his eyes shot around the room, "You pulled out your IV," Aria burrowed her face against Mike's chest and began sobbing again, "Aria, what's wrong?" Mike asked worriedly. Aria didn't look up, and her response was barely audible, "Ezra, where's Ezra." Mike took a deep breathe, "Aria, Ezra's not here, he's gone remember." She brought her head up, "No!" she screamed, "He was here, I need him," she cried out staring at Mike through her tear-filled eyes. "Shh, Aria, he hasn't been her since the night of your accident." Aria shook her head, "No Mike, I saw him, I just saw him." Mike clasped Aria's hand in his, "You just woke up from surgery, and you weren't seeing things straight, I'm sorry Aria, but he's not here." Aria wrapped her arms around Mike and pushed her head against him, her body trembling. Mike ran his hand up and down her back in an attempt to calm her, and pulled her closer against him, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

**I'm sorry i left it there. Remember leave a review, an i will be updating before Thursday! Oh and enjoy PLL. **

**-Gabi**


	8. Dreaming

**I am literally so sorry for not updating sooner. I know i promised to update last Thursday, but unfortunately my brother took my charger with him when he went on vacation thinking it was his so I've basically had a very large paperweight for the last week. So here it finally is, and because it was such a long wait i re-edited it and.. i added onto it so you all should be quite happy! Oh and Happy Fathers Day everyone!  
**

The next two days passed excruciatingly slow as everyone waited impatiently for the results of Aria's transplant. While the initial transplant was a success, her body could still reject the kidney at any moment. She had been administered immunosuppressants to help the new kidney function and protect it from her immune system's rejection, now all anyone could do was wait. While Aria's physical health was slowly increasing her emotional health was on a downward spiral. Through the haze of the high doses of medication all she could seem to ask for was Ezra; and with her ever-growing want for him it was becoming harder and harder to tell her Ezra wasn't there, that he had left her. The reaction was always the same unbelieving look that washed over her face, followed by the recognition of what was being said to her; which brought the tears that rocked her delicate body, tears that could last for hours until she finally slipped into a resistant sleep.

Aria's emotional status was especially hard on Ella; she couldn't help but feel responsible for the pain her daughter was going through. It broke her heart to see Aria coping this way, and a small part of her wanted to accept defeat and find Ezra. She thought maybe he could fix her; the way her eyes softened every time his name was spoken, and the heart wrenching cries that embodied her when she discovered he wasn't there made Ella believe she might have been wrong about their relationship entirely. That maybe this wasn't some disarrayed affair, maybe it was one of genuine love. Yes, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Aria was in love with Ezra, but Ella needed to address the elephant in the room, why wasn't he here? That was the monumental complication in Ella's thoughts, if Ezra loved her the way Aria believed he did why hadn't he come back? Ella shook the thoughts from her head, now wasn't the time to be thinking about this, she needed to focus on Aria's health, but maybe these thoughts needed to be addressed if Aria were to ever get better.

Ella glanced over to Aria who was staring quietly at the small clock that hung above a table on the wall to the right of the bed. She too glanced up at the vintage-looking clock which read, nine-forty-five. Ella got up from the pillow adorned window seat and walked to Aria's bed, "I'm going to go down to the cafeteria, I can bring you something if you'd like." Arias remained completely still, wrapped in her cocoon of blankets, "do whatever you want," she choked out. Ella sighed and left the room, Aria had been so lifeless lately and Ella felt horrible for it. She pushed the number one on the elevator and waited as the circular light traveled down the buttons landing on the one she had just pressed. With a small ding the doors pushed open and Ella stepped out in the direction of the cafeteria. After finishing her breakfast she walked back through the line grabbing a Styrofoam holder and filling it with wheat toast and a small cup of peanut butter, trying to follow the doctor's dietary instructions. She closed and paid for the meal before walking back to the elevator and pressing the button which brought her to the recovery floor Aria's room was on. As she stepped off the elevator Ella realized she didn't buy a drink for Aria and rounded the corner in the opposite direction of Aria's room searching for a drink machine.

After walking down yet another hallway she caught a glimpse of lit-up machine at the end of the hall. She pulled out a dollar and inserted it into the machine, pushing the picture of the large Dasani water bottle. In a matter of moments the bottle clattered to the small opening and Ella grabbed it, turning her heel to go back to Aria's room. She wandered down the hallways, not willing to admit to herself she had no idea which hallway Aria's room was on. As she walked down the long hallway she was sure would bring her to where she needed to be she stopped dead in her tracks as she peered into the small hospital room. Her grip loosened on the Styrofoam box and her eyebrows knitted together in anger and confusion, there, sitting on the bed of the hospital room not two halls down from Aria's, was Ezra. Before she realized what she was doing she walked haltingly into the doorway lifting her fist to make one solid knock against the frame of the open oak door. Ezra's head shot up and the instant his eyes connected with hers his body froze, he swallowed the lump in his throat and cautiously said her name, "Ella."

Ella remained fixed in the doorway, her mind unable to find any reason for him to be sitting in front of her, "Ezra, what are you doing here?"

Ezra shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stand on the sidelines and wait for something to happen. I know I shouldn't have done it, and I understand if you're angry, but honestly it was worth it. I love her Ella, and when I found out I was a match there wasn't a doubt—"

"Wait," Ella interrupted finally stepping into his room closing the door behind her, "Are you saying, are you saying you're the donor?"

Ezra searched Ella's eyes for a moment, "Yes I am, but before you say anything I want you to understand something, I did this for her. Not to save our relationship, or to try to convince you of something, I did this because I couldn't imagine living if she wasn't; and even if her life now doesn't involve me, I will never regret the decision I've made. I love her Ella, and I just, I just want her to be her again, I want her to be Aria."

Ella brushed the tear that had dripped down her cheek, everything she had been thinking about earlier now rushing through her mind. The one thing holding her back from accepting what Aria and Ezra had never existed in the first place. He never left her, and now he was a part of her, a part of her that was saving her life. She knew there was one last thing Ezra had to do to save her, "I think it's time for you to see her." Ezra stared at her in disbelief, he was so succumbed with emotions he simply couldn't udder a word.

Aria layed motionless on her bed, having just awakened from yet another Ezra-filled dream. Her heart shattered more and more each time her eyes fluttered open revealing the cold, empty hospital room which directly embodied the way she felt without him. She burrowed further into the blankets willing her mind to sleep, her dreams were now the only time she was happy, because deep in her dreams she had Ezra, even if he was only a figment of her imagination, at least in some way she had him. Her mind whirled in and out of consciousness. She filled her head with thoughts of Ezra wanting nothing more than to escape the bleak reality of life without him. She simply couldn't believe he had abandoned her, but as each hour of each day passed without any sign of him she sunk deeper into a despair that threatened to destroy the ounce of sanity she had managed to retain. How could this be happening? She knew without a doubt, deep in her heart that their love was real but how could she deny the fact that when she needed him most, he was absent. She had always been strong, the kind of person that shuts things out when she couldn't handle them, hoping that if she pretended things were okay, eventually they would be. Aria clamped her eyes shut; she had stopped pretending and finally admitted to herself what she was without Ezra, unhappy and alone. As she finally drifted off, her last thought was that she didn't want to awaken to a life without him.

In her dreams, the cold, desolate life she now knew evaporated, and in the time she spent there, she was finally happy. In her dreams life was simple, she wasn't sick, and Ezra was there. This dream however, was different from the others; her world slowly began to turn back to the harsh nightmare of reality she had become accustomed to, the bleak grey walls seemed to close in on her and all of the simple, carefree happiness drained from the room. She began to panic; now even her dreams weren't safe. Just as she was about to loose hope she saw him, nothing mattered anymore, he was back. He inched his way towards her, finally reaching the bed. Their eyes met and she watched as his traveled every inch of her body, finally meeting with hers again. "Aria," he whispered almost to himself as he pushed a strand of hair from her face. Aria bit back tears, "Ezra, I thought you were gone, I thought you left me." Ezra pleaded internally with himself not to succumb to his emotions, he needed to make sure she was okay before he could break down. He ran his fingers across her clenched fist causing her to relax it as he took her hand in his, "Never Aria, I will never leave you again." Aria suddenly yanked her hand from his grasp, "Liar," she screamed, "Of course you'll leave me, as soon as I wake up you'll be gone," her hot tears streamed freely down her face. Ezra kneeled down beside her bed, "Aria, this isn't a dream, I'm right here; I'm not leaving, never again."

Aria squeezed her eyes shut, "No Ezra, this is a dream, and when I wake up you'll be gone," she breathed, "and I can't handle that anymore, I can't take anymore pain," she croaked finally looking at him. Ezra wiped her tear stained cheeks with the pad of his thumb, gradually bringing his hands up to cup her face, "Aria, you are very much awake, and I am very much here, and I want you to know how sorry I am for not being here sooner, but I plan on spending the rest of my life making up for that," he whispered soothingly as he inched closer towards her, Aria could feel his warm breath as it brushed against her before he finally captured her lips in a kiss. Aria's eyes fluttered shut and her arms snaked around his neck deepening the kiss. She smiled against his lips, she had really thought she had lost him forever, that she would never be this close with anyone again. As Ezra broke the kiss she tightened her grip around his neck in fear that any second he would be snatched from her grip. Ezra saw the terror in her eyes and froze where he was just inches from her face, "Shh Aria, I told you, I'm not going anywhere." Her eyes seemed to relax and Ezra gave her a small smile as he pushed himself from where he was kneeling on the floor and climbed into the small bed next to Aria, instantly she wrapped her arms tightly around him resting her head against his chest. She listened to the slow, steady beating of his heart as he tucked her loose hair behind her ear.

Aria grabbed a fistful of Ezra's shirt as support to pull herself closer to him. As she rested her head back against him she noticed that where his shirt had ridden up there was a rectangular off-white colored piece of gauze. She ran her finger over it, what had happened to him? She slowly began to realize the gauze was covering exactly where his left kidney would be. She flashed her eyes at him only to realize he was already staring at her, "Ezra, did you, were you the..." she trailed off quietly. He nodded kissing her forehead, "Yes, I was your donor." Aria looked at him confused, "What?" Ezra asked.

"My mom told me the donor was a woman." Ezra laughed, "Well I guess my name is a bit feminine." Aria smiled and layed down next to him looking lovingly into his eyes, "I don't know how to begin to thank you," she said genuinely. He placed a kiss gently on her lips, "Well you can start by getting better, and then I'm sure we can work something out." She couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she caught his lips in a kiss, she'd missed this, she'd missed him.

**Well finally some Ezria, and much much more to come! Please review, I love reading what you all think!**

**-Gabi  
**


End file.
